


Matching Perfection

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Center, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), alpha adam (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance goes to the Breeding Center downtown at Hunk's recommendation, and finds it has a lot to offer him.





	Matching Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> Here's your Christmas Adance Gift Blue!!!

“Lance, this will be your Alpha, Adam.” Allura started with a smile on her face.

 

He came here originally on a whim… after hearing about this place from his pal Hunk at the Omega Bar downtown. Hunk met his mate Keith through the service provided. And this Partner Center offered it all. From rut partnering, heat aids, and matchmaking services. The building itself was virtually a skyscraper in the city. 

 

Adam had tan skin, much akin to Lance’s own. The Alpha wore glasses, and his hair was a beautiful sandy brown color. His overall look would be considered… neat. He was matched to what Lance liked in a partner. He seemed decently toned under his long sleeve shirt, and his pants had definitely been ironed. Lance always appreciated a presentable man. Someone who knew how to take care of himself. Most Alpha’s were tragic in their skin care routines. Lance could tell Adam had a smooth, blemish-free face. 

 

The Center had matched them up initially for heat sharing, but with the option for something more. This matching had included… pheromones too from the scent of it. Adam smelled  _ amazing _ to Lance. Unlike anything he had ever smelled before. 

 

“You will be given the Clove Suite until your heat is completely over.” Allura smiled at Lance, before gliding the key card across the glossy marble counter.

 

“Clove… what happened to the Olive Suite?” Lance muttered with a look of confusion.

 

“I had us upgraded.” Adam finally chimed in, extending his hand. “ _ Pleasure _ to meet you, Lance.” 

 

Lance thought he was offered his hand to shake it, but was extremely surprised when Adam kissed it ever so lightly. 

 

“It’s wonderful. To meet you, be with you.” Lance said, fumbling on his own words. 

 

“Likewise.” Adam said with a faint laugh. “Shall we?” 

 

“We shall.” Lance said before looping a hesitant arm with the alpha’s. 

 

Lance felt  _ warm  _ to say the least in the elevator ride to their suite. He remembered how he contacted a driver with the partner center to pick him up from his home once his heat symptoms started. They were extremely quick to arrive at his door... He wonders if Adam had felt bothered at all to come to the Center on such short notice.

 

Adam noted the small sigh, and slight blush from the omega before speaking, “How are you feeling Lance?”

 

“Warm.” Lance said in a far-too-quick way, before supplementing it with another word. “Nervous.” 

 

Adam gave him a soft look of understanding. “Well, it’s reasonable... considering this is your first heat with a Alpha.” 

 

Lance hugged Adam’s arm a bit tighter. “I hand picked this collar, too.” 

 

The alpha looked over the beautiful navy blue collar that adorned Lance’s neck. “What material is it? It doesn’t seem to be a metal.” 

 

“I choose something… a bit softer on the teeth.” Lance said in a shy manner. 

 

The elevator dinged on their floor, and Adam smiled as he guided Lance forward. “Thank you for thinking about me.”

 

By the time they had reached the door Adam was nuzzling just behind Lance’s ear. It made Lance moan out in a soft way, before fumbling to get the key card in the slot. 

 

Once they made it into the room, Lance was backed into the bed. He had to tilt his head to meet the alpha’s kiss. Soon his tongue was roughly exploring the entirety of the omega’s mouth. 

 

Lance wasn’t in a full blown heat yet, but that didn’t matter to Adam. They stripped away a item of clothing at a time… their hands never leaving each other. Adam’s cock weighed heavy between his legs, and Lance could feel the heat radiating from his core with every graze of Adam’s fingers. Moving back so that Lance lay flat on the bed, Adam carefully hovered partially over him. His glasses were neatly placed to the side before leaning in to kiss Lance. 

 

It was a intimacy that Lance had never known before, and  _ oh _ how he was hooked on that feeling right now. That was when Adam glided his fingers on Lance’s thigh, and Lance in turn parted his legs. 

 

The scent that mingled between them was heavenly at the worst, and  _ ethereal _ at best… an intoxicating rush for each person present. 

 

Lance was drowning in it with a loving hum, which proceeded with a shocked sigh. Adam had finally pressed his fingers into Lance’s dripping hole. Copious amounts of slick dribbled around the alpha’s fingers… that had his primal side livid.

 

It was clear that this omega  _ deserved  _ to be dicked down immediately. 

 

So Adam pulled his fingers out after minimal fingering, his hand pushing Lance’s thigh forward as he lined his cock with his hole. 

 

The moan that Lance echoed out when Adam sunk in was erotic, causing alpha’s cock to twitch inside of his momentary lover. Regaining his composure he snapped his hips into the whining omega beneath him. 

 

All Lance could do was moan, keen, and come as the alpha continued his harsh thrusts. 

 

The knot formed soon after, and Lance cried on it like the bitch he was. The tears were sweet on Adam’s tongue… and he cooed into the neck of the omega. Disappointed at not being able to caress the scent gland that lay just under the collar. 

 

The scents were at its peak, and Lance giggled lightly at the feeling of the knot in his abdomen. “Do you think it will take?” 

 

Adam smiled before running his fingers through Lance’s short hair. “Either way… I plan to fill you to the brim with my pups.” 

 

Lance keened so loud he wanted to die of embarrassment… his heat symptoms subsided enough for him to feel some shame. He covered his mouth after uttering the sound. 

 

“Don’t.” Adam stated. “I love the sounds you make.” 

 

Lance’s response to that was to make a high pitched screech of a noise before pulling Adam down for one more kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great writing motivation for me!


End file.
